


Dot and Sweetie Belle in the Attic

by sarahgirl1998



Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [2]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Crossover, Dot Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Sneezing from Dust, Sweetie Belle Sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sweetie Belle is willing to help Dot look for something for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls to play with - but what the little unicorn doesn't expect is just how sneezy the attic can make her.
Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649827
Kudos: 1





	Dot and Sweetie Belle in the Attic

It was a lovely day at Dot’s house, and she’d invited Audrey, Lotta and the Cutie Mark Crusaders over for a day of fun. What they didn’t realize, however, was that this day was about to take a rather sneezy turn.

Dot looked up at the door that led to the attic, wondering to herself. She had been looking for a game she wanted to share with all of her friends, but the last place she had put it was up in the attic. Dot knew how dusty and dirty it was up there, so she decided to have one of the Crusaders help her out.

When she looked to see who was available, however, she saw that Apple Bloom and Audrey were watching TV and eating some fruit snacks together, and Lotta and Scootaloo were having a conversation. That left Sweetie Belle, so Dot decided she was the one she wanted to ask.

“Excuse me, Sweetie Belle?” Dot asked.

Sweetie Belle heard her voice and trotted over to her. “Yeah, Dot?”

“I’d like you to do me a favor,” said Dot. “I left something in the attic, and I don’t think I can get it down myself, what with all the dust. Do you suppose you could look in the attic and find that thing with me, please?”

“Sure!” Sweetie Belle said with a smile. “I’ve been in some dirty places before. How hard could it be?”

Dot obtained a ladder and climbed up to the attic, with Sweetie Belle following her from behind. She opened up the door, coughing a bit as some of the dust made it into her throat. Sweetie Belle popped her head up to look in the attic and saw that Dot hadn’t been kidding. Everything here was covered in a layer of dust.

“Wow, it is pretty yucky in here,” Sweetie Belle mentioned. “Good thing I’m not afraid to get my hooves dirty. Huh, Dot?”

“Yeah…” Dot suddenly shut her eyes, tilted her neck back, and sneezed mildly. “Tchyew!” She then sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her hand. “Ugh, sorry… I have a bit of a dust allergy. That’s part of the reason why I was reluctant to be in here.”

“Oh, I can see that.”

Sweetie Belle placed her front hooves on the floors of the attic, then climbed into the dark, spacious room. Dot followed suit shortly after, and then they began to look around the attic. Sweetie Belle turned her head this way and that, while Dot looked in some of the boxes she found.

“What was it you were looking for, Dot?” Sweetie Belle wondered. She didn’t realize this until she was finished talking, but her nose was tickling mildly from all of the dust.

“I’m looking for a board game,” Dot replied. “It’s different from the games we’ve played with you, like Sorry or Candyland - this one has a much bigger board and comes in a bigger box.”

“What’s it called?”

“I think it was called Treasure Adventure. Or maybe it was Treasure Journey, I’m not sure; I haven’t played it in years.”

As Sweetie Belle continued to look around the attic, the itch in her nose steadily grew worse. Her nostrils began to flare up, and her eyelids lowered. The dust was making her need to sneeze.

“Aaah, haaah…” She stood up on her hind legs, both of her forelegs to her chest, as she gave a final inhale. “Aaaaah-tchew!”

Although the sneeze wasn’t too forceful and certainly wasn’t very loud, it was enough to expel some of the dust from Sweetie Belle’s nose. That being said, it wasn’t a whole lot of relief. She got back down on all four hooves, then rubbed her nose a few times with her front hoof.

“Oh!” Dot heard the sneeze and turned to look at Sweetie Belle. “Bless you, Sweetie. You’re not allergic to the dust, too, are you?”

“I’m not sure, but...” Sweetie Belle kept her hoof underneath her nose - but unbeknownst to Dot, she was on the verge of another sneeze attack. “But it’s making me kinda… Aaah, ahhh… Kinda sneezy…” She pulled her hoof away from her nose, tilted her neck back and gave another sneeze. “Haaaah-tchyew!”

And just like that, she had her hoof back underneath her nose. Dot couldn’t see any tears in her eyes, so she didn’t know if she had an allergy, too, but that wasn’t the point.

“I know, but I’d say the best thing to do is deal with it,” Dot stated. “Besides, we won’t be here that long… I hope.”

As Dot and Sweetie Belle continued to look through the attic, Sweetie couldn’t help but rub her nose a few times. She didn’t sniffle all too much, however; if she wasn’t too careful when she inhaled through her nose, she would almost certainly start sneezing again.

While Sweetie Belle was looking through one of the boxes, she found something and pulled it out. It wasn’t what she and Dot were looking for, but a large book with an entirely gray cover. Sweetie could tell that it was covered with dust, since she couldn’t even read the words on it. Without a second thought, she took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, blowing the dust straight off.

Almost immediately afterward, the dust sent a particularly unbearable tickle back into her nose. With almost no buildup, Sweetie Belle inhaled, and then entered a sneezing fit, shooting her neck forwards over and over.

“HAAAAH-CHEW!! TCHYEW!! TCHEW!! AH-CHIU!! TCHYU!!! Aaah-HAH-TCHIUU!!”

By the time she’d released that last sneeze, her nose appeared to be a bit pink. Sweetie Belle rubbed her nose once, then sneezed again.

“--Shyeww! Ugh…” She rubbed her nose again with that same hoof, sniffling ever so lightly. Her nose still tickled from all of the dust.

“My goodness!” Dot said in surprise. “Gesundheit, Sweetie Belle!”

“Th-thank you…” Sweetie was still rubbing her nose, but she had to stop in favor of another sneeze. “Aaaaaaah… Choo!”

The sneeze lasted only a split second compared to the inhale beforehand, which happened for almost two seconds. And she still had to sneeze. Sweetie Belle placed her hoof underneath her nose and inhaled again.

“Ehh… Aaaah… Haaaaaaah…” She gave a climactic inhale, but then didn’t sneeze. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Dot had pulled her hoof away from her nose and placed her forefinger underneath it. And so, the sneeze was stopped.

“Phew.” Sweetie wiped her forehead with her hoof and smiled at Dot, who pulled her finger away from her. “Thanks, Dot.”

“Don’t mention it,” Dot replied with a smile. But then the dust finally tickled her nose, and made her release a sneeze. She made sure to put her hand over her mouth. “Heh-tcheww!”

“Haaah-- Shyeeewww!!!” Sweetie Belle sneezed again, this one sounding a bit more forceful than all of her other sneezes had been. She then placed her hoof back underneath her nose, giving another light sniffle as Dot rubbed her nose with her arm. “Bless you…”

“Thank you. I was going to tell you the same thing,” Dot replied as she continued to rub her nose. “By the way, you’ll be happy to know that I found the game, so we can bring it downstairs.”

“Oh, good… Nntchyu!” Sweetie Belle gave another sneeze, covering her nose with her hoof as she did so as well as after she did so.

After a few minutes, Dot and Sweetie Belle climbed out of the attic and made their way down the ladder. Dot held the game - Treasure Adventure, just as she thought it was called - in her hands for Sweetie Belle, since it was pretty obvious that Sweetie wouldn’t be able to without sneezing again.

“I guess it’s been a few years since I last played this,” said Dot.

She picked up a fur duster and brushed it against the box of the game. That proved to be a mistake, as she wound up sweeping the dust directly into Sweetie Belle’s face. Her eyes widened and pupils shrunk as her pink nose turned a bright red and twitched constantly, and her nostrils flared widely. When Dot realized what she’d done, she gasped.

“Oh, no… Not again.” She picked up her game and moved it away from her unicorn friend, not wanting her to sneeze on it.

“Aaaaah… Haaaaaah… HAAAAAAAH--” Sweetie Belle inhaled dramatically, and then gave a final sneezing fit. “TCHYEEEWWW!!! CHEEEWWW!!! TCHUUU!!! TCHYIUUUUU!!! AAAAAHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOO!!!”

All five of the sneezes sounded equally desperate and were equally loud, but that fifth and final sneeze was the loudest, most forceful of all. Sweetie Belle could feel the insides of her nose growing runny afterward. She sniffled loudly and rubbed her nose several times with her front hoof, her eyelids lowered halfway. That, accompanied by her red nose, almost made her look like she’d come down with something.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Audrey, Dot and Lotta stood a few feet in front of her, all of their eyes wide and pupils shrunken in shock. None of them could believe what they’d heard. Dot had put down her duster and her game in a safe spot, away from Sweetie Belle’s powerful sneezes, but she was still surprised.

“Bless you, Sweetie Belle!” all five of them said in unison.

Sweetie Belle sniffled again as she continued to rub her nose. “Thank you…”

“And I’m so sorry, Sweetie,” Dot told her. Sweetie didn’t say anything, but smiled at her to let her know that she wasn’t mad.

Lotta walked up to Sweetie, pulled out a tissue and offered it to her. Sweetie Belle took the tissue and held it in both hooves as she blew her nose. At least that didn’t make her sneeze, although her nose was still a red shade. Then she put one of her hooves down and wiped her nose, holding the tissue in her other hoof.

“Are you feeling alright?” Lotta asked in concern. “You don’t look well…”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sweetie Belle replied with another sniffle. “I was just in the attic, and all the dust made me sneezy.”

“I tried to warn her that one trip to the attic would leave her like this,” Dot said, “but it’s worth it to have this old game of mine out.”

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement. “And it’s worth it to be out here where there’s not much dust to sneeze from.”

All of her friends laughed in agreement at her comment. A few minutes later, when Sweetie Belle had finally recovered from the dust, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Harvey Girls enjoyed a few games of Treasure Adventure. As much as they enjoyed it, Dot and Sweetie Belle had to remind their friends not to go into the attic without being careful. Otherwise, they might wind up sneezing a lot from the dust, too.


End file.
